User blog:Secretive13/Amanda Jane's Diary (MySims)
This actually takes place in the MySims universe. Anyway, this explains everything about Amanda Jane and her life in New York (a.k.a my town in MySims). So here it is... January 1, 1996 Hello my name is Amanda Jane Julie Sims. But please call me Amanda Jane. I was born on January 1, 1994. I am 15 years old, and I do not know how I first stumbled into New York. At last, my father and mother told me. I was carried by a stork (back then, storks were delivering MySims children; now they carried messages back and forth!), but then it was shot down by a war plane (a possible reference to MySims Racing?) and it dropped me, gently putting me on the ground of New York's Town Hall. My mother told me that I looked so precious with my perfect black hair and adorable brown eyes. And she was surprised that I wore pink lipstick at a young age. My father was especially surprised. Now as I grew older, I started to discover stuff. I loved Geeky, liked Tasty, and I hated Studious. I made a few friends while growing up. September 3, 1997 (My first day at preschool) At my first day of preschool, I had my first best friend Summer (I know;it's pretty shocking to be friends with a cheerleader at age four). She was sorta mean at some of the kids and I didn't even say anything encouraging to them because she wouldn't let me. The next day at my school, there was a new girl who didn't come yesterday. Ms. Clamp (a.k.a Elmira) said that her name was Violet Nightshade. She had on purple overalls and a black undershirt, black shoes, pale skin, and her hair was put into a ponytail. She looked really pretty nice. Just then, while we were playing blocks, Summer knocked down Violet's block tower, and she made fun of her clothes and hair. I stood up to Violet and said to Summer, "Hey! Just because she's different doesn't mean that you should make fun of her Summer! We're through being friends!" Summer was pretty shocked and just stomped away. From that day on, me and Violet became best friends, and still we both hated Summer. October 16, 1998 (Kindergarten) Kindergarten. It would be pretty good, if Summer wouldn't be in the same school as me. Of course, she was mean to the kids. Just then the next day, a girl with spikish blonde hair and green headphones came in our class. Her name was Candy Supergroove (she's now a DJ)! And as always, Summer was being mean to the new kid. Me and Violet both stood up for her by saying, " Hey! Someday she'll be a disc jockey! So leave her alone!" Of course, Summer backed off. That's how Candy became my "Fun" best friend. November 5, 1999 (First Grade) Now I am in first grade. Candy and Violet have ditched me for two guys that have crushes on them (aka Daniel and Stephen). And Summer was in the same class as me (I always kept wondering if Wendalyn's magic made this happen). Just then, this boy named Ian Anerson walked up to me and told me if I knew anyone named Sir Charles. I told him yes and we started talking about it. The very next day, a girl named Gertrude came. For some reason, she had a cage of creppy bugs in her hand. Summer piped up and said, "Hey look! There's Queen of the Bugs"! Everyone laughed almost immediately and Gertrude looked like she was about to cry. I protected her by saying, "You know what, Summer? Leave her alone! So what if she likes bugs? I think it's cool! Right girls?" Candy and Violet said, "Of course". I always keep thinking in my mind, "My goodness. When will Summer ever stop harrassing people?!" I especially made friends with Gertrude, who became my "Geeky" best friend. December 23, 2000 '(Second Grade)' Yes! Now that I'm in second grade, it was time for me to become less-shy around people. (To Be Continued... if necessary) Category:Blog posts